


lightning in a bottle

by Hopeiseverything



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Tiktok war, again pls don't kill me i just miss them, fluff and a bit of angst, yes i know i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeiseverything/pseuds/Hopeiseverything
Summary: ’You have no idea what Tiktok is, do you?’Sandra scrunched up her nose.’Is it that obvious?’Jodie was laughing now.’Don’t worry, you’re kinda cute when you’re confused.’Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.tiktok au because why not, english is still not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Jodie Comer/Sandra Oh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	lightning in a bottle

Jodie was in the middle of a Tiktok war. It wasn’t her idea, Edward was the one who started it. It began as a joke, but as months gone by it became more and more serious.

The rules were pretty simple. Choose a Tiktok trend, put your phone down in front of the other person, play the music and start recording. If they have no idea what to do, or they don’t know the dance moves, you win, but if they do and they’re willing to do it, they can challenge you next.

Thanks to this whole war thing Jodie already had 807 569 subscribers on Tiktok. She was really proud of herself.

Two days ago Jodie had challenged Edward to do the WAP dance, which he happily did and she almost peed herself thanks to laughing too hard. So it was now Edward’s turn and Jodie had no idea what to expect. She only knew one thing, losing wasn’t an option.

It was a beautiful Friday night, which meant movie night at Edward’s place. Jodie arrived a bit late, since she thought it’ll just be the two of them, but when Edward answered the door there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

’Jodie we thought you’d never get here. Come on in!’

’We?’

As Edward stepped aside Jodie’s eyes landed on a familiar figure.

’Hey Jode!’

Sandra was sitting on the couch, her head turned to Jodie and she was smiling. She looked perfect in her worn out t-shirt and simple jeans. Jodie didn’t know what to do, a part of her wanted to run to Sandra and pull her into the biggest hug, but the other part of her said that it would be awkward as they haven’t seen each other since the season 3 wrap up party, which was almost a year ago.

The room suddenly felt really small. Jodie was still staring into Sandra’s warm brown eyes.

’I’ve missed you.’ Jodie whispered.

’I’ve missed you too’ Sandra’s voice was extremely quiet and full of emotion.

Jodie smiled at her.

’Before you ask, I’m visiting Liverpool with my family and I asked Edward if he knew how to surprise you. He said that you two were having a movie night anyways so he invited me to come and join in. I hope it’s not a problem.’

’It’s actually a really nice surprise, and you know I hate surprises.’

Sandra chuckled as she ran a hand through her curls. Jodie was mesmerised. She knew she had a crush on Sandra, but honestly who wouldn’t? Sandra was so smart and so nice to everybody. She could talk a lot which she accompanied by dozens of handgestures. Oh God, those hands could strangle Jodie anytime and she would thank Sandra for it.

’Earth to Jodie, you got a bit lost there, haven’t you?’ asked Edward as he put his hand around Jodie’s shoulders.

Keep it in your pants Comer for God’s sake, you’re supposed to be a professional.

’Yeah, sorry just thinking about erm things.’

Edward was grinning at her.

’Things, huh?’

Jodie had to come up with something before the situation got out of her hands.

’So, who wants to watch a movie?’

They eventually chose Star Wars: A New Hope, although Edward wanted to watch Twilight, but Jodie and Sandra quickly talked him down from it. Jodie was sitting in the middle of the couch, to her left Edward was fiddling with the TV remote, while to her right Sandra was still watching the final moments of the movie.

’I always forget that you played Rey’s mom, Jode. When I first saw it I just couldn’t believe it!’ Sandra was looking at her now, as Jodie found herself looking at Sanda’s lips.

’Yeah, well it wasn’t really a big part…’

’Don’t be silly, you totally nailed it.’

A small smile tugged Jodie’s lips upwards. Sandra was always so supportive, it made her heart melt. She remembered that when they were shooting the bus scene and had to kiss at least 6 or 7 times because of the different camera angles, Sandra always found a way to make her feel comfortable. After the kiss they were supposed to look at each other like they were shocked and mad, but when their lips touched the energy in the room shifted, Jodie felt it and deep down she knew that Sandra did too. It was supposed to be a brief kiss but after 10 seconds their lips slowly started to move against each other and then she bit down on Sandra’s lower lip and Sandra pulled away. That’s when Jodie realised that they got a bit distracted. She never apologised for it, in fact they didn’t even talk about it.

’Penny for your thoughts?’ asked Sandra, while she put her hand on Jodie’s knee.

’It’s nothing…I’m just really happy that you’re here.’

She couldn’t tell Sandra that she was thinking about their kiss on the bus and how it made her feel happy and lightheaded and just simply seen and understood. She had never felt that in a kiss before.

Sandra’s thumb was drawing different patterns on Jodie’s knee. She didn’t think Sandra even realised what she was doing to her, how she made Jodie come undone.

’Sandra have you heard about our little game?’ Edward asked as he stood up and started to look for his phone.

Sandra looked at Jodie with questioning eyes.

’It’s stupid really’ the blonde started but stopped when a shiver run through her thanks to Sandra’s hand, which accidentally sneaked a bit higher and was now resting on her thighs. She was a professional for God’s sake she shouldn’t be affected by this.

’We’re in the middle of a Tiktok war’ Edward helped her out, as he put his phone down in front of the two ladies.

Sandra looked lost in her thoughts for a moment, like she didn’t know what Tiktok was. Jodie just smiled.

’You have no idea what Tiktok is, do you?’

Sandra scrunched up her nose.

’Is it that obvious?’

Jodie was laughing now.

’Don’t worry, you’re kinda cute when you’re confused.’

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

She really said that out loud?

Sandra’s eyes widened, while Jodie just sat there and asked the ground to open up and swallow her whole, till the moment she realised that Sandra was blushing.

Wait a minute…she was blushing?

’Thanks Jode, that means a lot.’

Jodie couldn’t believe her ears. Did Sandra just thank the compliment, which was obviously way out of the friendzone?

’Jodie, I think we should demostrate to Sandra what Tiktok war means. Do you accept the challenge?’

Jodie knew that Edward was planning something, but she was so close to winning.

’Challenge accepted, asshole.’

As Edward started the recording Jodie heard the worst possible trend Edward could have chosen.

_Candy_

_She’s sweet like candy in my veins_

_Baby, I’m dying for a taste_

’Oh I know this song!’ Sandra cheered happily as she began singing along.

Jodie was looking at her with disbelief, she had a really good, smoky voice and she was adorable as she shouted the lyrics.

_And every night my mind is running around her_

_Thunder’s getting louder and louder_

Sandra was now looking at her, with her unbelievably beautiful brown eyes, and Jodie was lost, so lost.

_Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle_

_I can’t let you go now that I got it_

It was time. Jodie cupped Sandra’s cheek with both of her hands, looked into her dialated pupils…

_And all I need is to be struck_

_By your electric love_

…and crushed their lips together.

Jodie felt Sandra froze, and then soft lips were moving against hers. When Jodie started to panic she pulled back from the kiss. Sandra’s eyes were still closed.

’I’m so sorry Sandr…’ but she couldn’t finish, because Sandra’s mouth was on hers again.

This kiss had a purpose now, it was much hungrier. As Jodie’s tounge runned through Sandra’s bottom lip, she let out a soft little sound. Sandra’s hands were now in Jodie’s golden hair, as she tried to pull her incredibly close.

’Jesus Christ.’ Jodie muttered when Sandra bit down on her lower lip.

’You’re really shitty at hiding your feelings.’

Jodie smiled into the next kiss. It was short but sweet.

’Does that mean that I have to give my Emmy back?’

Sandra was laughing now and to Jodie it was the most beautiful sound on Earth. She tucked one of Sandra’s lose curls behind her ear.

’I have feelings for you.’ Jodie was whispering now.

’I know.’

The room was silent, Edward had miraculously disappeared and they were enjoying this new kind of serenity. For the longest time in her life Jodie had felt at home. Sandra curled up at her side and put her head on Jodie’s chest, while she run a hand through those wild curls. Sandra smelled like coconut and washing powder, so simple and so uniquely her.

’What happens now?’ Sandra’s voice was weak.

’I don’t know.’

’Tomorrow I have to fly back to Toronto with my parents.’

Jodie knew this whole thing between them was impossible, but she felt sad all of a sudden. Sandra slowly clasped their hands together.

’I’m gonna miss you so much.’ she felt tears running down on her cheeks, but as soon as they appeared Sandra sat back and kissed them all away.

’Jode…’

’I’m sick of it. I’m sick of missing you every day. It sucks.’

’I know, but we’re gonna start shooting season 4 in two months, and we’re gonna see each other so many times you’ll get sick of me.’

A small smile tugged Jodie’s lips upwards.

’You know that could never happen.’

Sandra placed a soft kiss on her nose.

’I have feelings for you too.’

’You do huh? I guess I’ll have to get used to that.’

’You can be such an asshole sometimes.’

Jodie grinned at her, while she pulled Sandra onto her lap.

’You love it.’

’I’ve never said I don’t love it, I just said that you’re an…’ Sandra couldn’t finish, as Jodie crushed their lips together for the thousands time that night, and for some reason it felt as the world had stopped moving just for a little bit.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was them and that was the only thing that mattered.

Morning came too quickly. They woke up to Sandra’s alarm. They were laying on the couch, limbs tangled, arms hugging each other. Jodie nuzzled into Sandra’s neck as she turned the alarm off.

’You really have to leave?’

Sandra kissed her forehead.

’Yeah I do. I don’t want to though.’

’Then stay.’ Jodie hugged her closer, she wasn’t ready for Sandra to leave. It was too soon.

’You know I can’t.’

Of course she can’t stay. What was she thinking?

Jodie slowly untangled their limbs and sat up. She couldn’t look into Sandra’s eyes.

’I’ll walk you to the door.’

Sandra nodded and got off the couch, grabbing her bag near the table. There were goosebumps on her arms, she was cold.

’Here have this.’ said Jodie, as she gave Sandra the black sweather she came in.

Sandra was smiling now, it looked soft.

’But it’s your favourite.’

Jodie shrugged her shoulders. It really was her favourite, but so was Sandra. When Sandra put it on it was a bit big for her.

’Looks better on you.’ 

Sandra stepped closer to her. She was looking at her lips.

’Can I kiss you?’

Jodie smiled.

’You’ve kissed me before.’

’I know, but still.’

’Yes.’

Sandra’s lips were soft, Jodie thought she could never get used to their sweetness. When she pulled away Sandra chased her lips.

’See you in two months.’ Jodie whispered into the space between them.

’See you in two months.’

When Sandra walked out of the apartment she didn’t look back. Jodie thought she did it because it was easier for her this way. She liked torturing herself though, so she stood there, in the middle of the living room long after Sandra’d gone away. Somehow she could still taste her lips.

She just had to wait two more months.

She could wait two more months.

’Two months.’ she mumbled to herself as she sat back down on the couch.

Her mind was running around Sandra and their kiss, while she unlocked her phone. Her eyes widened. She had countless notifications from different apps such as instagram and tiktok. She had at least 60 missed calls from her parents, her brother, her agents, her ex-boyfriend and people she haven’t even talked to for ages. She got some imessages as well, for example her brother wrote:

_OMG Jo, why didn’t you tell me? Mom and Dad are freaking out btw_

Jodie had no idea what happened, but all her questions got answered when she opened Tiktok and the first video on her for you page was her and Sandra kissing to electric love. It had over 7 million likes. Jodie thought she might throw up. This thing between them, it was supposed to be a secret, it was supposed to be theirs, and now the whole world knew about it.

She knew who posted the video, Edward. His caption was:

_And the winner of our little Tiktok war is @missjodiecomer who finally had the balls to kiss the girl. ps.: #sandie for the win_

Jodie was panicking now, she didn’t know what to do or how to handle this whole situation. She felt hot, her hands were shaking and her heart rate was inreasing rapidly. So she did the only logical thing she could think of, she texted Sandra.

 **me** : _Sandie, don’t freak out, but we might have a little problem_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!  
> if you enjoyed the story a comment would literally light up my day  
> also if u need more gay content in your life u can find me on tumblr @fairy-tales-do-come-true


End file.
